Submissive
by vermilion aura
Summary: She decided to have some fun and give him a dose of his own medicine. DantexOC (For Revenes)


**Author's Note:** This is one of the two Devil May Cry one-shots I mentioned outlining in the comments of _Behind Office Doors_. As I was working on this story, I decided to make it an early birthday present for my boyfriend Revenes since he had yet to read any of my fanfiction. He loved it, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as he did. Originally, my character Allison was featured, but since she's included in four of my projects already, I decided to switch things up and just use an unnamed OC with a brief description so that you guys could either conjure up your own descriptions of what she may look like or put yourselves in her shoes. Since I rarely write in the second person perspective, I figured this would be the best way to approach it and still be a reader-insert in its own sense. Enjoy, and even though it's three weeks away, Happy Birthday, Revenes! Your little peach loves you!

* * *

"Dante, how does your heavyweight ass take so much?"

Her muttered question fell on deaf ears as she kicked the door of the Devil May Cry agency open, carrying the drunken owner on her shoulders. He had gone off on another one of his drinking binges thanks to the push of her friends, and despite playing along and getting a kick out of it, he ended up having one drink too many and passed out in her arms. Luckily, her friends made it up to her by helping out with the hauling for the majority of the trip, but she was going to make sure that they really paid their dues the next time she saw them.

With a deep breath, the young woman made her way up to the bedroom, dragging the exhausted devil hunter with her. He was slowly slumping to the floor with each step she took, and at this rate, he was going to drag her down with him. She managed to keep him from sagging any further as she pushed the bedroom door open and carried him to the bed, carefully laying him down on his back. As she stepped back, she saw his chest rising and falling with every breath, indicating that he had surrendered to sleep.

She breathed out a huge sigh of relief as she began rubbing her shoulder. His arm had taken the feeling out of the joint appendage, resulting in an aching sensation. Now that he was no longer leaning on her, all she could do was let time do the healing.

She made her way to the dresser sitting on the side and hopped on it, leaning her back against the wall. Her almond orbs focused on her sleeping man as he slumbered his way to soberness, silently liking how peaceful his face looked. If he wasn't drunk and passed out, she would have pounced on top of him and rode him for the rest of the night, and to make it even better, she would have him tied to the bed, completely at her mercy as she had her wicked way with him.

As soon as the thought of him tied down popped into her head, her lips formed into a mischievous grin. _I think I could have some fun with this,_ she thought as the steamy images formed in her mind. _Considering he's always been the dominant one during every one of our sexual romps, it's about time he becomes the submissive. This will be my revenge for all the times he's teased me, and this time, I'm the one in control._

She hopped off the dresser and approached the front of the bed. Leaning over him for a brief moment, she reached for him, beginning her objective of stripping him down. She made sure to be cautious as she peeled away every piece of his clothing, not wanting to ruin them and also not wanting to rouse him from his slumber. If he were to wake up (not that his current state would allow him to anyway), the fun she had planned would go down the drain.

A rush of warmth flooded her cheeks once she tossed aside the last article of clothing and stepped back to marvel at him. His body was in its own category of perfection. Lean with muscle and roped with power, every woman wanted him to dominate them under the sheets.

She then reached into her purse and pulled out some rope she found stashed away in her home earlier in the day, and used it to tie his hands to the headboard of the bed. She stepped back to look at the end result, and giggled in delight. Seeing him tied down and exposed triggered a feeling of excitement whenever she went out drinking and dancing with her friends.

With nothing else to do until he woke up, she left the room and made her way downstairs to the refrigerator for a drink. Her eyes lit up when she saw a bottle of Jack Daniels, and she popped the lid off, drinking a shot from the bottle. The liquid warmed her throat as it made its way down, covering her tongue with its, woody, sweet flavor. Another idea popped into her head, causing that mischievous grin to form again, and she took the bottle upstairs to the bedroom. Setting it down on the dresser, she proceeded to strip out of the outfit she was currently wearing in front of her passed out devil hunter and slip into something more appropriate for the fun that was just around the corner.

 _Enjoy your slumber while it lasts, Dante, for once you come to, you'll be at my mercy until I'm finished with you._

An aching throb rattled his head as he slowly opened his eyes. The world around him spun in circles, making him wonder which way was up and which way was down. Letting out a groan, Dante blinked a few times to clear his vision. Despite his spinning head and the room being dimly lit, he could tell that he was in the upstairs bedroom of his shop.

He attempted to sit up, only to discover that he couldn't move his arms. Touching what was keeping them in place with his fingers, he discovered that it was rope and that his wrists were secured to the headboard. Looking down, he also discovered that he wasn't wearing anything, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Though his memory was clouded, he sure didn't recall ever being in his birthday suit at any point in the day.

He looked around the room, his head continuing to spin and throb, only to pause when he saw someone sitting on the dresser. When his mind decided to clear and confirm who it was, the beast within him roared, and his heart stopped dead in its tracks at the attire she was currently wearing. It consisted of a black lace bra, matching panties, and a pair of black over-the-knee leather boots. Her hair was loose and fell around her shoulders like a smooth, silken waterfall, and her eyes gleamed with a hint of lust, rousing the beast that just recently calmed down.

"Well, it seems like you're coming around," she said, taking a swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand.

His throat went dry as he stared at her. Had it not been for his inebriated self, he would have gotten out of the bind, jumped her on that dresser and taken her in every way imaginable.

"What are you doing, babe?" he asked, tightening his grip on the rope.

She chuckled. "Isn't it obvious, love? I'm having some fun."

She hopped off the dresser with the bottle in hand and approached the bed. With another sip, she set the bottle down on the side table and pounced, settling herself on top of him. He growled in approval, arching his hips slightly so that his hard length brushed against her behind.

She leaned down, her lips finding his in the dark and pouring the whiskey swimming in her mouth into his. The silver-haired demon hunter relished in the moment, loving the fact that the whiskey tasted more divine than ever; a result of the amber-colored liquid swirling around her tongue.

Once the whiskey made its way down his throat, her tongue attacked, the organ moving together with his in a sensual dance. She rubbed herself against him, the fabric of her underwear brushing against him and driving him into madness. The scent of her arousal flooded his nostrils, making him hungry for more and rattling the beast within.

She broke the kiss and stared deep into his ice blue orbs, grinning at him mischievously as she ran her fingers through his short locks and causing him to quirk a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"What I have in mind now," she replied, reaching for the blindfold lying on the side table. Deft hands made quick work of wrapping it around his head, shielding his eyes from view. "I think you've seen a bit too much already."

He chuckled. "It's more like I haven't seen enough."

She giggled. "This is a dose of your own medicine, honey. You never let me be the dominant one whenever we have these nights. I figured I'd give you the feeling of being the submissive in this case. Enjoy it, because you're at my mercy until I'm finished with you."

Before he could retort, she attacked his neck, showering his throat with hot, little kisses and sending his body into a rapturous spasm. He bucked his hips, emitting a small squeal from her when the tip of his length grazed her behind once again. She pulled away from his neck, grabbing the bottle and carefully pouring a trail on his body, the liquid tracing its way down to his navel. She proceeded to follow the trail with her mouth, kissing and sucking the trail. When she reached his navel, she sucked the alcohol clean, downing it like she would a shot and causing him to groan with pleasure.

She pulled back from him, savoring the flavor for a brief moment and then reached for the clasp of her bra. In a matter of seconds, it was loose, and her bra was off and thrown across the room. She poured the liquid on her chest, making sure her nipples were covered and leaned in close to his face. Smelling the alcohol, his mouth immediately latched onto a perked nipple, sucking the bud dry, and repeated the process with her other nipple. A loud moan that resembled his name flooded the room as she gripped the sheet beneath them in ecstasy.

When he finally pulled away from her chest and relaxed his head against the pillow, she removed the blindfold and got off of him. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she removed her garter belt and shimmied out of her panties, pushing them past the material of her boots and carefully stepping out of them. Dante's breath hitched in his throat; he loved her nude form, and the way the leather sheathed her legs made her look even more alluring.

She pounced on him again, the entrance of her core brushing the tip of his length. He arched his hips slightly, wanting to breach her entrance and bury himself deep inside of her, but she made sure he was unable to do so.

He growled at her, loathing the fact that she was teasing him. He needed release, and she was the only one who could give it to him.

"If you want it, Dante," she brushed against him, "let me hear you say it."

Sure enough, this was a dose of the medicine he always dished out to her during their sexual encounters, and he was beginning to understand how it felt to be the one underneath. Though he did like seeing her as the dominant one, he didn't want to see it too often. If she always called the shots, he wouldn't get to do most of the usual things he liked to do to her in bed. But right now, she was in control, and if he didn't comply with what she was asking, he wouldn't get the release he so desperately needed.

"Fuck me, babe. Fuck me now!"

With a smirk, she lowered her hips, allowing him to slide into her in a single thrust. Her hands found his upper arms, gripping them tightly as she moved her hips in rhythm with his own. Moans flooded the room and jolts of ecstasy flooded their nerves with each thrust, her core tightening around him and sending them over the edge.

For a moment, all he could think of was how much of her he could see as she rode him. Nothing was hidden from his sight, and if he had the use of his hands, he would touch and rub every inch of her. Just about nearing the release he desired, Dante gave one final, powerful thrust, settling himself deep within her. She cried out as the tip of him hit the very back of her, his seed spilling inside of her and filling her.

She pressed her forehead against his as her body relaxed, her core slowly loosening up around him. She stared into his eyes as her hands moved to loosen the bind keeping his wrists in place, her pants echoing off of his. His hands moved to stroke her cheeks, shoulders and arms before settling at her hips.

"How does it feel being a submissive?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

He let out a chuckle, and before she could react, he rolled over so that he was on top of her, his length prepared to breach her entrance once again.

"As much as I love getting to see your body in its entirety, I think I'll stick to being on top more often."

* * *

 **End Notes:** I'm in the process of revising my outline for my second Devil May Cry one-shot and I'm also working on an outline for a Resident Evil one-shot (Plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone when I got back to playing Resident Evil 5). In addition, I will also be graduating from community college with an Associate's Degree, and that means I will be looking for a job and getting my life started. With these priorities coming at me, I don't know how much time I will have to write. I will try to find time whenever I can, and it should be easier once things settle down and I get into a routine. A lot of good is coming up for me, and hopefully, things will settle down soon. Check back!


End file.
